It's Hot Inside
by helebette
Summary: Regina Mills and Maura Isles have a meeting of the minds. And bodies. And they make fun of the women they're really in love with while enjoying good wine.


The sex is surprisingly easy with this new woman. Everything about Dr. Maura Isles is easy. She does talk a lot, but it gives Regina Mills ample opportunity to size her up.

And then Regina realizes that she trusts Maura almost immediately.

They'd met at a bar of all places. It was a members-only kind of establishment where Regina could blend in while enjoying decent wine.

Maura had begun the conversation by sitting next to Regina, nodding toward her glass, and informing her that the particular Pinot Noir Regina drank was far past its best years and far before its next best years.

"Is this how you hit on women?" Regina had asked the question in all honesty, without bad intentions, but Maura's sheepish smile told a whole story in itself. Maura's beauty and intellect drew Regina in first, but it was her forwardness in bed that kept Regina coming back for more.

Two hours later, they were in Regina's hotel room, and the trivia just kept flowing.

"Did you know that glans of your clit contains more nerve endings than any other part of either the male or female human body?" This question was stated when Maura found herself between Regina's naked thighs, laying long, experimental swipes of her tongue through her sex, then watching the response she got.

"Um…no, I didn't know that." Regina fought welling laughter, biting her lip as Maura returned to the task at hand. She did sort of suspect such a thing but really, what did it matter?

The next morning, Regina awoke to find herself alone. She figured that that was pretty much it between them, but then Maura knocked politely on the door. She was carrying coffee—Regina's favorite cappuccino in fact (extra dry, extra hot, and containing three extra shots of espresso)—and a paper bag filled with fruit and bread and butter and other treats from a quaint but high quality grocery store three blocks away.

The hotel room was supposed to just be a place for Regina to rest her head, but instead it became a second home of sorts. The women spent that first day together, reading and talking inside when the rain started, and then finding their way back to bed periodically.

After that, whenever they felt the urge, one would text the other and arrange a weekend together in that same room. They'd met once in Storybrooke but that had been a disaster. Maura said that she was creeped out by some of the town's residents and the way they looked at Regina in particular.

The weekend after that particular event, Regina leaves Henry with Emma who asks if she's seeing Maura again.

"We're just friends." Regina tells the blushing and frowning and obviously jealous woman.

Regina is fairly certain that she didn't just lie to Emma.

She and Maura greet politely at the door, but then Regina realizes that Maura isn't wearing anything beneath her thin robe, and she decides to try oral sex again—just to better her technique of course—while kneeling right there in the entranceway.

Two hours later, and many returned favors later, she's on her back on the bed and has both of her heels over Maura's shoulders. Regina wonders how the hell she got this comfortable this fast with anybody.

"Some women like anal sex, some women don't. You seem to like it." Maura can be so bright and chipper when she's delivering these zingers. Even with two fingers on each hand working gently inside of two very distinct entrances in Regina's lower body, Maura is talkative.

She almost stops talking when Regina asks hoarsely for the strap-on. Maura is careful when she puts the contraption together on her own hips. And she's carful in lubing it up. The toys had been all her idea and she tells Regina that she doesn't want to mess things up, she wants to give pleasure, not just ram things into…

Regina shuts her up with a kiss, yanks on her hips, and gasps as the long, orange ribbed toy slams into her cervix on the first thrust. It's totally unexpected, but Regina likes it anyway, pain and all. They adjust themselves so that Maura is hitting her g-spot instead.

After that, Regina starts to talk a lot more in bed.

She's fascinated by the things her body is capable of. As Maura's hips make circular and slow strokes, Regina starts to moan and then something gives way like she's peeing and can't help it. But Maura just keeps encouraging her, kisses her soundly, and informs her quite academically, that she's having a g-spot orgasm and not to worry, she'd already placed towels beneath the sheets…

And then Regina starts to laugh as her orgasm lengthens. She laughs and the sound of more joyous than what she can remember ever coming from her own lips. Maura slides down her body and starts to lick her clit, really, really gently, palming her breasts as well, giving odd, intense aftershocks as Regina calms.

They make their way to the tub, where Regina washes herself in salted water with essential oils, and floats blissfully. Maura pours them wine and asks, "So, who is she? Or he?"

She's massages Regina's hand, not looking at her, and Regina is suddenly afraid of hurting her feelings.

"Oh…Um…"

"Because I'm in love with someone and I'd assumed the same of you since. Firstly, you often stare sadly into space during what is supposed to typically be an 'afterglow' experience and secondly, the other mother of your son stared daggers into the back of my head during that museum function in Storybrooke last weekend." As Maura speaks, she plumps pillows, rearranges sheets, and then retrieves more wine at the bar across the room.

"She does?" Regina, bewildered…"So should we stop, or…"

_Or_, is apparently the better answer.

"Besides, making Emma Swan and Jane Rizzoli jealous sounds like a fun weekend project." Maura decides. Then she smiles wickedly, stands in the tub, and eases over to Regina who parts her thighs slightly and dives in again. A good, long while later, Maura mutters and groans and holds the back of Regina's head as she cums.

It's especially good that they're just friends, because they can talk about the other women in their lives now. They find a decent restaurant for lunch and order identical salads with a good amount of wine to offset the healthfulness of it all.

"She's stubborn…" Regina says quietly, forking her cob salad almost violently as she says it.

"Oh, Emma? I'm sorry, when you said stubborn, I thought you meant Jane." Maura jokes and grins and orders a bottle of Veuve Clicquot because Regina likes champagne after so much fucking.

They spend the rest of the weekend practicing their moves, as Maura puts it so eloquently while Regina has her bent over against the window, hands splayed on the glass.

At first, using a strap-on is foreign and sort of nerve wracking for Regina. She moves her hips and tries out different things—short and fast, circles, slow and deep—all of which make Maura either pant and moan uncontrollably, or talk all kinds of dirty talk that Regina decides she really, really likes. Sometimes Maura says, "no, not that way, just let your hips flow…" or "you're worrying too much, put your arms around my waist." But then Regina gets a good rhythm going.

She's got her fingers dug into Maura's thighs when the doctor shouts loudly about the anatomy of the g-spot and then thrusts backwards, cumming just as Regina follows with a soft moan and a breathless burst of laughter.

Later, when they're laying together on the bed, napping before their respective drives back home, Regina realizes that she has never really laughed so much or had such a relaxed and good time with anyone. The relationship might not be True Love, but it's making Regina a calmer and happier person which is more than enough for now.


End file.
